


One Second to Change a Life

by lisa5972



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Loki daughter, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa5972/pseuds/lisa5972
Summary: As any science student would tell you, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. While Newton did not intend for this to refer to human nature, it remains that every action has an effect, a consequence. Now, that effect may be as simple as forgetting to throw away spoiled milk, but that is not the nature of this story. This particular consequence had the magnitude to completely turn around the course of someone’s life. One second was all it took to change a life.This is a Marvel story in which Loki has a daughter. Rated Mature for future depictions of deaths and/or violence.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

     Wind swept down the corridor as a hooded figure opened the grand doors. Hurriedly, the figure walks, keeping quiet as to not disturb anyone. They turn a corner and find their destination to their right. _Knock. Knock. Knock_. The door opens to reveal a tall figure, a man. The man grants the figure entrance and closes the door. As the hooded figure enters the room, they are greeted with an outstanding chamber, decorated most magnificently. In the figures hand, a mysterious basket. Placing the basket down carefully, the figure turns to the man. The man speaks.

“What happened?”, he asks.

“It is not wanted,” the figure sighs “You must take it.”

“Do not call them “it””, the man reprimands.

“Make your choice, and make it a wise one. Good night,” the figure warns and turns to leave.

The man is left in the room with this mysterious basket. He tentatively moves towards the basket, reaching into it. Inside, an infant. The man picks up the infant and cradles them in his arms. The infant sleeps on, content in this man’s arms. The man smiles softly at this infant. The infant, a female, had tufts of jet black hair coupled with light, freckled skin. Her body was noticeably small, which surprised the man. He takes hold of her hand to wake her from her slumber.

“Hello, little one,” he says quietly. The infant opens her eyes to reveal golden-brown irises. The man continues to smile at this infant. As he looks at her, a memory comes to mind. One, not long ago.

_“Would you please leave me alone?” A woman requests bitingly._

_“I will once you have told me why you continue to avoid me,” The man counters. The woman sighs. Taking his arm, she leads him to a deserted room. She looks him straight in the eyes._

_“I’m pregnant,”._

The man’s smile turns to a frown as he remembers this. While they were delighted by this news at first, it became clear that certain circumstances would lead to disaster. The infant coos, pulling the man out of his thoughts. She looks at him in a way that he cannot quite comprehend. However, it is the look of complete and utter child’s love. The man sets the infant back into her basket. He goes to an intricate-looking desk and composes a note. Returning to his daughter, he picks up the basket and exits the room. The winding corridors and innumerable rooms do not seem to faze the man, him knowing exactly where he wishes to go. Upon reaching his destination, a dark chamber that seems to be hidden within mountain, he places the basket holding the infant on the ground. A sort of green light appears to come from within the man’s hands. This mist triggers a burst of energy that reveals a portal of sorts. Picking up the basket, the man calmly walks though.

    

     Bright lights and the roaring sound of traffic enter the man’s senses. The smell of gasoline is also prominent in his senses. He strides confidently down the pavement towards a large building. Hopping up the steps, he reaches the front door. With sorrow, he places the basket down by the doorframe, shielding the infant from any harm. He gazes into the infant’s eyes, which still hold nothing besides love. Taking out the note, he places it onto the basket. He makes one fleeting remark to the infant.

“I give my word that I will find you once you are old enough. You may not realize it later, but I can only wish to give you your best chance. I love you, dear Alysa,” He whispers to the infant. The infant, not understanding, simply smiles. He stands up. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ He turns and departs from the building, not looking behind him as to spare himself any more grief. When the man is no longer in view, the front doors finally open. A middle-aged woman looks in shock at the infant. Sympathetically, she picks up the infant and takes her inside. Setting her down on the couch, the woman looks for a note and finds one. It reads:

_Her name is Alysa. Take very good care of her._

She looks back over to the infant who is now sleeping soundly, content with her current whereabouts. The woman files away the note and take care of the infant. The woman could not have known, but she had just been given the daughter of an Asgardian prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

     _Well, shit._ Once again, Alysa was sat in the rickety old chair of the principal’s dreary grey office. There was an absence of anything lively in the office. Not one family vacation photo, son’s or daughter’s drawing, or trinket was present in that office. One could only find the military awards that lined the walls along with multiple college degrees. Before Alysa even had the chance to make herself comfortable, the door opened to reveal Principal Lennon.

Principal Lennon was a middle-aged man with greying hair and an impressive moustache. His demeanor exuded confidence and consequently he had a strict “have no mercy” attitude towards misbehaving students of his. Alysa, in his mind, was one of these students, although Alysa would beg to differ. Promptly plopping down into his leather chair, Principal Lennon gave Alysa a look of utter disdain.

“To what do I owe the honor or your presence today, Miss Jackson? Ah yes, ‘causing a ruckus in the hallway and harassing fellow students’. Would you liked to inform me as to why you were menacing other students?” Lennon asked cruelly.

“I wasn’t _menacing_ other students. If anything, Elliot was-” begun Alysa.

“If anything, Miss Jackson, Mr. Cooper told me that you verbally attacked him in the corridor for no apparent reason!” barked Lennon.

“Elliot came up to me in the corridor and ordered me to do _our_ chemistry project on my own because he ‘couldn’t be bothered to do it’. To that I said ‘Sorry, I didn’t get that. I don’t speak bullshit’.” Alysa replied with a slight smirk. _Quite proud of that comeback_ , she thought. Lennon, on the other hand, was not quite as proud.

“Thank you for that clarification, Ms. Jackson. For your insolence, you will attend detention for the remainder of this week.” Lennon snarled. The smirk that had graced Alysa’s face quickly disappeared.

“As it is, your guardian has requested your leave for the rest of the day. Now, get out of my office.” Lennon grumbled and Alysa left the office as quickly as she could. Picking up her bike on the way out, Alysa rode towards her house. _Just can’t seem to catch a break these days_ , she thought to herself.

The late spring air blew around Alysa as she rode along the worn concrete path. The warmth of the sun on her face, free of concerns, Alysa took in the beauty of her surroundings. Oak trees dominated the small park across the street, with newly grown leaves to show off. The joyful cries of children playing on swings and monkey bars, barks of dogs both big and small, and the faint sound of wind in the trees. As she approached the inner city however, those beautiful sights were replaced with that of lofty buildings and an indiscernible smell; a mixture of gasoline, construction, and nearby restaurants. Yet, some beauty remained to be seen. That coffee shop on the corner? Alysa got free hot chocolate anytime she needed a quiet place to study. The cute bookstore by the supermarket? Friends with the owner, of course. Alysa cherished the long conversations and discussions they would have. The small shelter that housed animals in need? Alysa volunteered there whenever she could. Even got her first pet (or best friend, I should say) there. These little things gave Alysa a sense of belonging, of unity.

Pulling up to the steps of her house, Alysa carried her bike up the front door and entered cautiously. With all the other kids in the house, who knew what could come flying out the door? Surprisingly, the house was free of chaos; no little children running around covered in paint, no petty arguments, nothing. There was something, however, that put a smile to Alysa’s face. Buddy, the black-and-white Dalmatian, came trotting happily up to his friend, ecstatic to see her home so soon. Giving him a bundle of hugs and kisses, she finally laid down her bike and searched for her guardian, Jennifer. Calling out, she found her in the kitchen, preparing lunch for their youngest resident, an (obnoxious) two-and-a-half-year-old.

“Hey,” she said sitting at the countertop, tentatively awaiting her guardian’s response. Looking up and smirking slightly, Jennifer began to speak.

" _'I don’t speak bullshit’_ , huh?” She questioned. Feigning innocence, Alysa gasped.

“Dear me, I would _never_ use such language! Especially not towards a fellow student of mine!” Alysa laughed. Behind the laughter, Alysa secretly hoped she wasn’t in too much trouble, this being only the latest in a string of rather rude remarks made by her at school.

“It’s fine, really. You just have to know, and learn, that actions have consequences. No matter how amusing they may be at the time.” Jennifer said. Alysa nodded and began scavenging through the kitchen, looking for something to satisfy her appetite.

“Why did you want me back early anyway?” Alysa asked. Putting down the carrot she had been cutting, Jennifer turned and motioned for Alysa to join her at the table. Suspicious of the sudden change of atmosphere, Alysa walked slowly towards the table. Sitting down, she prepared herself for the worst. _Oh God, someone died. Someone got hurt. Something happened. What?_ Jennifer sighed audibly and looked straight at Alysa, which made her very uncomfortable.

“I received a call from Phil today.” She began. Alysa visibly tensed, knowing what was coming.

“He was worried about your performance at the academy. You’re not participating, withdrawn, and not communicating with your teachers, he said. Can you please tell me if something is wrong?” Jennifer asked sincerely. Looking determinedly at her hands, Alysa spoke.

“Its just that I feel awkward- and it isn’t Phil’s fault- when I’m in class at the academy. At school, regular school, I can be myself. I’m in clubs, I love my classes, and I feel more at home there, even if I do get into trouble.” Alysa started, smiling a bit at the end.

“And while I love _what_ I’m doing at the academy, I can’t help but feel that I’m an outsider. I’m the youngest by far, I’m small, and the only reason I’m there is because of Phil.” Alysa continued. She looked up to see a forgiving, yet dismayed appearance on her guardian’s face. Taking her hand, Jennifer looked Alysa straight in the eye, no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel.

“Alysa, you are not an outsider. You deserve to be there just as much as anyone else. And remember, it wasn’t Phil that got into that academy. _You_ did. He helped, sure, but it was you and your brilliance that got you in.” Jennifer praised Alysa, squeezing her hands a little.

“Promise me you’ll try?” Jennifer requested. Alysa nodded, and that was enough. Alysa smiled softly at her and laughed.

“Alright, that’s enough sentimentality for today Jenn. I think I just felt my dark, shriveled heart grow three sizes.” Alysa joked, not wanting to continue the conversation. Quite conveniently, Evan (the obnoxious two-year-old) had decided to throw a frightful tantrum, forcing Jennifer to attend to his every whim. Taking this opportunity, Alysa retreated from the kitchen and soared up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.

As the sun set and the stars revealed themselves, Alysa found herself dozing off trying to make even a dent in her upcoming chemistry project. After staring blankly at the computer screen for an hour with the near empty word document leering ominously at her, she finally decided to turn it off and try again tomorrow. She would make sure to _thank_ Elliot the next day for his helpfulness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2B

Pure blackness surrounded the land, minimal light penetrating the blanket of darkness that lay upon the small asteroid. The thin air was freezing cold, stinging one’s lungs each time they took a breath. In this cold, every inch of one’s body felt the sharp prickling of the ice trying to pierce the skin, enter and infect the host with an unbearable discomfort. The sensation of this cold was not only of physical proportion. Exposing oneself to this cold, not only physical distress but mental distress would affect the body. A foreboding, uneasiness would fall upon the thoughts of the victim. This bitterness, this frigidness, this intensity; it was no ordinary cold.

Figures cloaked with shadows dominated the asteroid, creating an ominous, sinister atmosphere. Two dark figures stood above the others, seemingly awaiting some occurrence. The taller of the figures presented himself as fearless, with much pride and confidence in the task being given to him. This presentation, however, was false. The man, despite truly having much pride, was not in fact fearless. Nevertheless, any foreboding or otherwise doubtful feelings this man had were pushed aside and locked away within his mind. Distractions were not to be permitted, for total, unabated focus would be required if he were to succeed in his task.

Both figures were suddenly shrouded in a luminous, azure light that breached the darkness that had lay between them. The smaller figure turned to the man, presenting him with a scepter that undeniably held immense power and ability. Taking the scepter in his hand, the man took a deep breath, seemingly attempting to comprehend the power it held within it.

“Prepare yourself. The moment approaches.” The figure spoke.

“I am aware of that.” The man sneered. The figure rounded on the man, becoming threatening and dangerous.

“Do not forget your place, _Asgardian_. It was He who gave you such power and knowledge. If you should fail us, fail _Him_ , you shall find yourself punished mercilessly. You remember when we found you, certainly? You think that was _pain_? Fail us and you shall know something far greater than pain.” The figure loomed over the man, menacing these words and threats into the man’s ear. The man stood stoic, maintaining his mask of indifference. He refused to give the figure any pleasure by reacting to his intimidations.

The bright, nearly blazing blue light interrupted the conversation between the figures, evidently alerting them to act swiftly. The man made ready to walk through the portal, pausing only to turn to the figure.

“You will have the Tesseract and I will have war. I will _not_ fail.” He responded, stepping into the light, leaving only the blanket of darkness and bitter cold behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I know this is only a short thing, but as I put (2B) this is kinda a continuation of the second chapter, or at least something I wanted to put before the third chapter. Thank you very much for reading this story! Also thank you to those who have left kudos! I would very much appreciate it if you found the time to leave a kudos or a comment because I always love receiving them! The next chapter will be up sometime soon in the future and I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. Don't worry the "real story" without all the backstory and everything will begin in the next chapter! I hope you have an amazing day and once again thank you for all your support!


	4. Chapter 4

_Smack_ ! Alysa felt as if her brain were spinning inside her head when she collided with the hard gymnastics floor. Standing up dizzily, she slowly wobbled over to a bench where she promptly collapsed down and held her head in pain. Her opponent, an enormous, burly twenty-three-year-old, jogged over to her, making sure that she wasn’t in any serious pain. Waving him off quickly as to save herself the embarrassment of admitting that he had slammed her hard into the ground, she sluggishly slumped out of the training room once the cartoon birds had ceased flying around her head.  
  
“Alysa! Wait!” A voice called out to Alysa as she left the athletics building. An aviator wearing, brown haired, middle aged man by the name Phil Coulson strolled towards her. In her surprise, Alysa momentarily forgot that she had probably sustained a concussion and ran up to greet Coulson.  
  
Phillip J. Coulson was not an ordinary man by any length. Most prominently, he was an agent for an extremely secret organization which called itself S.H.I.E.L.D. However, this was certainly not all Coulson had to offer. An avid collector of memorabilia, especially from S.H.I.E.L.D. history, fiercely proud owner of a 1962 red Corvette named Lola, and an absolute freak about all things Captain America, Coulson was amiable person to nearly everyone he met (provided they meant him no harm).  
  
“Coulson! What are you doing here?” Alysa asked, only taking a moment to nurse her sore head.  
  
“There are certain extenuating circumstances that I have to monitor on before-”  
  
“You were checking on Lola, weren’t you?” Alysa interrupted.  
  
“That obvious?” He laughed. Alysa nodded and patted him on the back.  
  
“I think everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about your relationship to Lola. Don’t worry, no one judges,” Alysa said blatantly before wincing from the intense throbbing in her brain.  
  
“Are you alright?” Coulson asked, concerned for her wellbeing.  
  
“I’m fine, I just got a little banged up. I’m actually going to head home now so-”  
  
“You couldn’t possibly ride home in your state, let me drive you back,” Coulson suggested. Alysa began to protest this but when Phil Coulson decided on something, it happened come hell or high water. Taking her bag, Coulson led Alysa back to his car. With a rev of the engine, the two were off and laughing at a particularly amusing story of Coulson’s.  
  
“So, there I was, standing in front of Tony Stark himself. He’s being, well, himself. He said something lippy, so guess what? I turned around and said, ‘If you attempt to leave, or play any games, I will taze you and watch Super Nanny while you drool into the carpet.’” Coulson laughs. Alysa doubles over with laughter, so much so that she tears up.  
  
“No way! You did not say that to _the_ Tony Stark!” Alysa says.  
  
“Yes, I did! It’s my proudest moment.” Coulson reminisces with a look of pure satisfaction. The two continue to giggle for a few minutes before they eventually restrain themselves. Coulson drives silently while Alysa plays around on her phone, trying to avoid the conversation she knows will come. Coulson clears his throat and begins to question Alysa.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you about how you are doing. How’s school?” Coulson asks tentatively.  
  
“You mean, how’s the academy?” Alysa replies, cutting to the chase to save the both of them any pleasantries. Coulson sighs and looks at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road.  
  
“Look, Coulson. I’m fine. It’s just something I have to get used to.” Alysa concedes quickly, hoping to end it there. Coulson begins to open his mouth but gets interrupted by an incoming call. Accepting the call on the screen, he makes a few repetitious remarks (‘Yes sir’, ‘No sir’, ‘Certainly sir’) and hangs up. Making a swift U-Turn, which leaves Alysa with a questioning gaze, Coulson explains the situation.  
  
“Some emergency has just come up at one of the headquarters. You don’t mind coming along for the ride, do you? I figured it would just be quicker if you come along.” Coulson says, a little flustered. Alysa nods and wonders to herself what kind of emergency could get Coulson so nervous.  
  
Upon their arrival at one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Coulson recruits an agent to whisk Alysa away to a safe location. Even though Alysa was attending one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s universities, she certainly was not trusted enough to come along and listen to all of the organizations most top-secret correspondences. Who did she think she was, The Cavalry? The agent led her to one of the trucks, where she was told that she would be driven home in a matter of time. Making herself comfortable, she turned the stereo on and flicked through the channels to see if anything worth listening to was playing. Unsatisfied with the musical choices, she pulls out her own earphones and decided to play her own music.  
  
Around Alysa and the truck, agents were flying past at record speeds, filling cars with boxes, equipment, and weapons. Due to the evacuation order, all personnel were being ferried to vehicles for immediate removal. While the controlled chaos took place, those with the upmost authority and credibility were racing to address the root of the problem; The Tesseract. Apparently not just a mathematical term, the Tesseract was an extraordinarily powerful and dangerous object that held unknowable amounts of energy and power. Found when Steve Rogers was pulled from the ice, Nick Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been attempting to harness its power for their own use, regardless of how immensely arrogant and selfish that sentiment seems.  
  
Alysa, however, was quite unaware of all the commotion occurring around her. In fact, Alysa was enjoying playing an app on her phone while patiently waiting for someone to take her home. An incoming text message appeared on her phone from Jenn.  
  
_You alright honey? I thought you would be done by now? -Jenn_  
  
_Yeah, I’m okay. Coulson had to go somewhere while he was driving me back, but don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be done soon :) -Alysa_  
  
_Okay honey! Just got worried! See you soon! Love you! xxx -Jenn_  
  
_I love you too! xxx -Alysa_  
  
Returning to her app and remaining blissfully unaware of the impending possibility of the entire compound exploding, Alysa smiled at the though of Jenn caring so deeply about her and worrying when she wasn’t home. _She’s the best_ , Alysa thought to herself. Alysa was startled when she felt something jump into the bed of the truck. Looking out the window, she saw that it was in fact someone, not something. Some tall man with long black hair and a weird looking stick had sat in the back of the truck. Alysa was going to get out of the car and ask what exactly he was doing but thought better of it. _Maybe he’s getting a ride as well_ , she thought.  
  
Suddenly, the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed in Alysa’s ears. Quickly ducking her head and covering her ears, she heard a few more gunshots go off. Both the driver’s and passenger’s doors were wrenched unceremoniously open and both persons shoved themselves into the car. Before Alysa had anytime to ask what the _hell_ was going on, the driver slammed the car into drive and took off. The car was moving at such an ungodly speed that Alysa felt as though she might faint. In the rear-view mirror, many other cars began to chase their own, with agents shooting at the truck, to no avail. To her amazement, Alysa saw the tall man destroy another car with the scepter that he held.  
  
Nearing the end of the tunnel, the truck raced towards the exit when another Jeep came seemingly out of thin air and whirled around to face their own. Neither driver slowed their own cars, both equally determined to stop the other. The woman in the opposite car pulled out a gun and began to shoot through the windshield of her own vehicle. Alysa ducked for cover, praying that this was all simply an extremely vivid nightmare. Their own driver shot back and was eventually able to force the woman’s vehicle behind them. To Alysa’s horror, the roof of the tunnel began to cave in and debris hit the car like falling hail; the other car was trapped by the roof caving in and their own car narrowly missed a similar fate.  
  
Swearing in a mixture of fear and adrenaline, Alysa was relieved to see that a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter was pursuing the vehicle swiftly. The driver swerved the truck into the desert and Alysa felt that her chances of getting out of this alive were dwindling. With the helicopter in pursuit, the driver pulled the car into a one-hundred and eighty degrees turn and raced towards the helicopter. The door of the helicopter flung open and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself, Nick Fury, started to shoot at their vehicle. Alysa screamed in pure terror as a bullet narrowly missed her head while ducking down. Once again, the mysterious tall man used the scepter to destroy the helicopter, sending it crashing to the ground. Losing sight of it in the darkness, Alysa felt her heart sink as she realized that she was completely, utterly helpless as the car sped away from the crash and her last chance of getting out of this situation had just been brought down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait! Sorry also for the dark ending as well... Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this (short) chapter and stick around for the following ones! Once again, I'm so grateful to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, so thank you! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you want. but certainly don't feel obliged to! Thank you again for reading and I wish you all a great day!


End file.
